1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module and a driving method thereof, and particularly to those using numerical methods to calculate driving current values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting modules are very common illumination devices now, and light-emitting modules composed of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or other highly efficient light-emitting units have become a trend. However, it is not an easy task to use LEDs or other highly efficient light-emitting units to manufacture light-emitting modules with a specific emission spectrum. The general design scenario is repeated trials and errors by engineers with simulations to obtain an acceptable emission spectrum. Therefore, this design method of a light-emitting module with an unusual emission spectrum costs a lot of time. Meanwhile, due to the light decay of long-time usage of the LEDs or other highly efficient light-emitting units, the light emitted from an aging light-emitting module is not only weaker, but also makes a huge difference between the current emission spectrum and the originally designed emission spectrum.
Therefore, a method is needed for computing the driving current of every light-emitting unit in the light-emitting module automatically according to a target spectrum (the originally designed emission spectrum) and the emission spectra of the light-emitting units, and the method must be able to be applied to every light-emitting module.